Gingivitis is estimated to afflict nearly 80% of domestic animals (e.g., dogs and cats) that are at least 3 years old. Gingivitis develops when bacteria build up between the teeth and gums, leading to irritation, inflammation, and bleeding. Healthy gums fit tightly around the teeth, but in an animal with gingivitis rough dental calculus has built up along the gum line. This calculus forces gum tissue away from the teeth and creates small pockets where food and bacteria become trapped. In time, the gum becomes infected.
Dental calculus, also known as “tartar,” is composed of calcium salts, food particles, bacterial, and other organic material. It is yellow-brown and soft when first deposited, though it quickly hardens into calculus. At this soft stage, it is sometimes referred to as “plaque.”
The buildup of calculus on teeth is the primary cause of gum infection. Generally, current treatments includes periodic professional cleaning and polishing and regular brushing with a tooth brush and tooth paste. However, the professional treatments can be expensive and domestic pet owners are typically not very compliant with home brushing regiments.
A need exists for articles and methods that improve dental health in domestic animals.